For The Dancing And The Dreaming
by RayRayofCali
Summary: In which Merida is completely angry at Hiccup for something he didn't mean to do and he comes up with the only way he knows possible for her to talk to him again. Implied Jackunzel but very little. TOTAL MERICCUP FLUFF! Read and Review!


**A/N: This happens about a year after httyd2. Also, Merida and Hiccup have been together longer than that. Just pretend that Astrid and Hiccup never got together and that Hiccup's been dating Merida instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own httyd or Brave. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar.**

"Merida! Wait! I swear nothing happened!" Merida was running from him and headed out to the stables to find Angus and go for a ride to clear her head. Jack and Rapunzel looked up from the stall across Angus' to see Hiccup chasing after Merida.

"Hiccup, stop following me! I can't even look at you right now!" Merida stormed onto Angus and rode into the forest, tears still hot and streaming down her face.

"Uh, what happened?" Jack floated over to Hiccup and started walking with him. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Astrid kissed me." Rapunzel gasped.

"Hiccup! Merida loves you! How could you do such a-"

"I didn't kiss her back!" He groaned in frustration. He walked out and onto Toothless. Jack lifted Rapunzel into his arms and the flew.

"So what all happened?" Jack continued.

"Astrid was drunk! She said her life with Snotlout as her boyfriend was unfulfilling. Then she sort of stared me down. She attacked me before I could push her off. And in about one second, Merida saw her and ran."

"Well, when we find her," Jack started. But Rapunzel interrupted.

"Uh, we already have." She pointed down. Merida was a bit away outside of the stone circle on a fallen log, Angus tied onto a tree nearby. Jack floated down and Rapunzel let go of his shoulders. Hiccup landed Toothless in the stone circle and ran over to where Merida was sitting.

"Merida," He started.

"Go away, Hiccup!"

"No. Merida you have to listen to me. I didn't even know what was going on until you saw. That's how quick it was."

"So, what? You didn't think about it? Kinda like _our_ first kiss?!" Now, she was standing up and jabbing her pointer finger in his chest.

"Merida, it wasn't like that! She jumped on me and before I could push her off, you were running!"

"Oh! I'm not going to listen to this!" She sat back down on the log, facing away from him. Hiccup sighed.

"Merida, what do you want me to do? I can't turn back time." All he could see was the mess of red hair. She wouldn't face him and she wasn't talking to him either. "How am I going to get through to you?" He sat down next to her on the bench. He didn't want this to be over. But Merida never gave out the silent treatment. She would either A) yell in your face or B) never speak to you again. Hiccup was afraid now that what they had was over. A small tear escaped from his eye.

_I love you, Merida._

Then he remembered something. If this didn't work, then nothing probably would. He started to whistle.

Merida knew that tune. She knew it so well. Hiccup would sing it a lot after his father died. Usually he would hum it or sing it while he was working on something or just relaxing. As she remembered the one time the song was played at a festival for the kingdoms when they danced together for the first time, when he first asked her to be his girlfriend, Hiccup softly began to sing.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_" Merida's smile almost came, but she had to block it out. She was still angry with him. "_With ne'er a fear of drowning._" He faced her red hair again and placed his hand on her knee. Rapunzel smiled, her and Jack listening in from a few yards away, sitting on a boulder. "_And gladly ride the waves of life,_" Merida couldn't hide away the smile that started to appear, though she tried. "_If you will marry me._"

Hiccup stood up and walked in front of her. She looked up for a second, then turned the other way so he couldn't see her face again. "_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold,_" He kneeled in front of her. "_Will stop me on my journey._" Slowly, he took her hands in his. "_If you will promise me your heart._" She still wouldn't look at him. "_And love…_" He almost started crying again. He couldn't handle it that she wouldn't respond.

"_...And love me for eternity._" Hiccup gasped and looked up to find Merida smiling at him with love. He smiled again.

"_My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me._" She stood up and walked around him. He got up from kneeling in front of the log and held her hand. "_But I've no need of mighty deeds,"_ She grabbed his other hand and began to dance in a circle, "_when I feel your arms around me._" For emphasis, she faced away from him and they swayed with her in his arms.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry!_" The tempo got quicker and their dance, even livelier. "_And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me!_"

"_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry._" Hiccup lifted his arm and Merida spun under it. "_I only want your hand to hold,_" as soon as she finished spinning, he pulled her in and held her close.

"_I only want you near me._" Finally, she placed her hand on her shoulder, his hand on her waist, the other pair of hands, joined together, as they began to dance around the space they had.

"_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming._" They sang together in unison, Jack and Rapunzel sitting on the rock clapping and dancing while still sitting down, watching the happy couple reunite again. "_Through all life's toils and delights, I'll keep your love beside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life,_" Then Hiccup let go but quickly lifted her up with both hands on her waist and spun her around him. "_If you will marry me!_" They finished. He set her back down and she hugged him very tight.

"So? Will you?" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course, Hiccup. Of course, I'll forgive you."

"No, I mean...well, I was going to do this a bit later but I think right here and now is the perfect time." He kneeled down in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket. "So, Merida DunBroch," He pulled out a small ring. It was bronze, with a blue gem in the middle. He knew she'd never accept if it was like a real engagement ring, and she needed something that wouldn't stand out so much. "Will you marry me?"

Merida stood there, shocked and stiff in place. "Well, Hiccup, I think we should wait. I need to know if I can trust you again after today." Hiccup's face fell.

"Oh," the ring in his hand started to go down with the rest of his arm.

"I'm just kidding, Hiccup! Of course I'll marry you!" Hiccup's face lit up again and he stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Rapunzel applauded and Jack floated above them, having made mistletoe from a small bit of snow, hanging a few inches above their heads. As they parted, Hiccup looked up at Jack and playfully pushed him. It was physically impossible for Merida to stop smiling.

The next day, Astrid came up and apologized to Merida and congratulated them on their announcement. In 5 months, they would have a wedding that everyone was anticipating. Rapunzel, the maid of honor, Jack, well, he shared the role of best man with Toothless. Jack and Rapunzel swore to never tell anyone that they got together that night after the party was over. About 2 months after, Jack and Rapunzel announced that they were dating. And 7 months later, Hiccup and Merida became parents to twin girls which they named Hannah Rapunzel and Astrid Mackenzie, in respect towards Astrid because if it weren't for her, they'd never be together.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
